First Day in Torchwood
by Gabloka
Summary: Violet Smith breaks into Torchwood Hub to get some infromation, but gets sucked into a mission instead. My version of Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. In this Jack doesn't disappear with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

As I stride across the pier, one level underneath the empty night scene of Cardiff. The waves threaten to wash me away. I come closer to the door that separates me from the base in the middle of the rift, between another world.

I open the door into a messy lobby. A single computer on the desk, littered with books, pizza boxes, and magazines.

I walk behind the desk, and find the button that opens the way toward the base.

I smile and press the red button that triggers the wall across from the desk to swing open, and reveal a stone passage way. I enter the stone corridor.

At the end of the passage way, an elevator awaits me to enter. As it descends, I pray that the boss of the base is sleeping.

When my ride comes to an end, I grab my gun from the back pocket of my jeans, and raise it, ready for any surprises.

I exit the elevator, and push open the steel bar gates, to reveal the base of Torchwood.

Torchwood is a big, rusty, messy base, littered with alien technology that's located under Cardiff's water tower.

I walk over to the computers, and place myself in the desk chair. I put down my gun beside the keyboard, and type the password.

I'm in.

Just as I type up the description of the man that I'm looking for, a gun is loaded and pointed at my head.

"Hello again, Violet Smith." the boss is awake and alive.

He turns my chair around to face him. His dark hair goes nicely with his dress shirt and suspenders.

He grabbed my gun from the side of the keyboard and examined it. His revolver still trained to my head, "You still have this?" he said. "Wow, I gave you this about three years ago."

"And it still works perfectly, why give it up?" I say snidely, "Besides, it's all I have of you, Captain Jack Harkness."

He places his gaze back on me, and grins.

He dropped his gun, "Well, it's nice to see you again." He put his revolver in his gun pouch at his belt. "Here," he passes me my gun.

I take it back, and put in safely in my back pocket, "Thanks, oh and, nice to see you too."

He gave me another grin. Then came back to being serious, "Who are you looking for?" he pointed to the computer.

I turn around in my chair, Jack on my left, studying the computer. "Some bloke tried to kill me. I'm trying to track him."

He turns to me, what I said must've triggered his worry side. He always cared too much about me. "What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I assured him, but he still looked concerned. I turned my attention to the computer screen, to ignore his blue eyes. "I don't even know his name. But I know what he looks like."

"Okay, what did he look like?" Jack asked.

"Um . . . he had dirty blonde hair. A little taller than me, and wears an old solider jacket." I said. "You know just leave it." I got up from my chair, and sat on the couch across from the computer.

Jack turned to me, leaning on the desk. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "He could come after you again and succeed."

I look at him, "Uh, how many times have you been killed Jack?"

He rolls his eyes, "That's different."

"Yeah, you go out with your Torchwood team everyday and find alien technology. You go through dangerous activities a day, and almost get you friends killed too." He was officially sick of this conversation already.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," I go on, "Jack the immortal."

"Stop it!" I raise my hands in surrender. Jack sighs, "It's late, you can sleep here. You probably don't want to run back to your place."

"Thanks, I am tired," I say, rubbing my eyes and laying back on the couch. "But wake me before your friends get here."

He laughed, "Good night Violet," and walked off.

After a while, I finally get to sleep.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

I rise in alarm, for that is not Jack's voice. Instead there is a man with a suit and tie in front of me.

"Hi," I rub the sleepiness away from my eyes. I find that someone put a blanket over me.

"I'm sorry but, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asks. "This is a closed base."

I look at him, "I'm Violet. I wanted to use your computers to find someone. But it doesn't matter now." I yawn. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ianto Jones. I keep the team on track, take their calls. So, I'm pretty much their secretary."

"Okay, is anyone else here Ianto?"

"No, did you sneak in?" He started.

"Yes."

"You didn't set any alarms."

"Correct."

"Was anyone here?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know? No stop asking me questions!" I stand up. "He was supposed to wake me before you and the others came. Do _you_ know where he is?"

"No," Ianto answers my question for a change. "The others Owen, Tosh, and Gwen should be here soon. Are you and Jack old friends or something?"

"Old friends and I said no more questions!" I head for the door, but it opens for somebody else.

That somebody, once he was revealed, had a gun to my head. "Really, I'm tired of guns today." I whine.

"Who are you?!" He barked.

I examined him, brown hair and eyes, tall and a leather jacket.

"You must be Owen." I said. "I'd appreciate if you drop the gun."

"How do you know my name?!" he continues.

"Really, another question," I sigh. "I know your name because Ianto's over there. Jack is out and unless you're name is Gwen or Tosh, its Owen. Now please, I'm tired of guns."

He hesitates, but he eventually puts down the gun. "How do you know our names?"

"Ianto told me."

"Ianto, why the hell would you tell her our names?" he asked Ianto.

"She knows Jack." He answered quickly.

"And you trust her?" Ianto nodded, and Owen rolled his eyes and turned to me again, "You know Jack?"

"Yes, now please, I already told him." I say pointing at Ianto.

Just then, Jack walks up behind Owen. "What's going on here?"

"I'm leaving that's what's going on." I say.

"Hold on," Jack blocks me. "You show up here, use our equipment for nothing, sleep here, and leave? Without meeting the rest of the team, come on."

"I think I already over stayed my welcome." I said. "Besides, it's not like you need me for a case, and I want some breakfast."

"Then go get breakfast," Jack answers. "And come back because we do have a problem you could help with." He smiled.

Owen looked at him. "What problem?"

"That was why I was out." Jack explained. "A man was found at the bottom of a building lying there dead. We better get going before someone else gets squashed like a pancake." Jack commanded.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." I said.

"Let's go!" Jack turned.

"Wait, what about the girls?" Owen asked. "Shouldn't we contact them first?"

"You rather we wait for them, while an innocent person gets his or her body smashed on the pavement?!" Jack raised his voice.

Owen stayed silent for a second, "Your right."

"Thank you." Jack turned to Ianto. "Ianto, when Gwen and Tosh get here tell them to get their earpieces on."

"I will."

"Thank you and you guys," Jack turned back to me and Owen. "Let's check out that body."


	3. Chapter 3

The Torchwood SUV, computers on the back of the seats, flashing blue lights. On the outside it's black with the name Torchwood in graved on the sides, and satellite on top.

Sure, we're not attracting attention.

I'm sitting in the middle of the back seat, while Jack is driving and Owen beside him.

"So where is the victim?" Owen asks.

"On the sidewalk beside a parking garage," Jack explained.

"Jack?"

"Toshiko! Nice to hear your voice," Jack announced. "Is Gwen there too?"

"Yeah she's here." Tosh spoke through my ear piece. "Ianto told me what we're dealing with. I can track the cameras in the area."

"Thanks Tosh." Jack replied and revved the engine.

When we arrived at the scene, police cars and officers were protecting the foot of the building where the man lay dead.

Jack, Owen, and I jumped out of the SUV. "Tosh, what happened on the cameras?"

"They are completely wiped. Like someone cut the footage." Tosh reported.

"Okay, thanks Tosh." We entered the crime scene.

Owen kneeled beside the man, and got his doctor tools out. He inspected the body, "He has bruises around his neck."

"He was grabbed and dropped." Jack summed it up.

"Sounds exactly what happened to me." I told the others. "Except he let me live."

"Excuse me but, who is the girl?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not a girl! I'm seventeen!" I protested.

"She's an old friend of mine." Jack answered. "She came to the hub to search for something."

"Actually," Owen looked up from the man to me. "You never really told us who you are?"

"Well if her and Jack are 'old friends' than she must have a secret life just like Jack." Gwen predicted.

"Wow, never have I meet someone, and actually got me right." I said. "I like you Gwen."

"Can we drop this?" Jack asked. "We need to find the killer."

"So what I'm getting is that there's a killer on the loose, who chucks people off tall buildings." Owen says.

"There has been some rift activity at the top of the garage." Tosh reported. "It happened last night."

Just then Jack leather strap machine on his wrist beeped. "What? That never beeps." Owen said.

"I know." Jack pressed a few buttons on it and a man appeared as a hologram before us.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed me yet." The hologram said. "What could you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you probably traced the energy shift. Found the body. All me, sorry about the mess, it can be cleaned up. Now, drinks! The midnight bar downtown that's where I am. Hurry up! Work to do. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" He mocked.

Then the message was over, and the man disappeared. Jack looked shocked. "Stay here, don't come after me." He leaped into the SUV.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Stay here!" and he drove off.

"Whoa, Jack!" Owen and I called after him.

"Don't worry I can track him." Tosh says.

"How are we following him?" Owen asked.

"Easy, a taxi," I start walking to the road.

As we wait for a taxi, Owen started to ask questions. "So, did you grow up in Cardiff?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" He repeated me.

"Well, I was born in Cardiff, but when my mum died. My dad and I started to travel around."

"How did you meet Jack?"

"Are you going to keep asking questions?"

"Yep," He answered. "Answer the question."

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well we got now and to whole cab ride to downtown."

I grinned. "Well, Jack and I meet in the nineteen fifty's."

"What?" Owen said surprised. "That makes no sense."

"I told you it's a long story." But I continued. "Jack and I can time travel. Well Jack used to time travel. Until my dad found out and took away his priority."

"Time travel?" he repeated me again.

"Yes, another alien technology." I said. "You work with it."

"I know, but we never came across time travel."

"Jack found it way before he joined Torchwood." I explained.

The cab rolled up. While Owen and I sat down, we told the driver where to go and off we went.


	4. Chapter 4

When Owen and I got there Gwen, Ianto, and Tosh were already there waiting.

Gwen had a black jacket on to match her dark hair. Tosh was wearing a long purple leather jacket, and her shoulder length hair framed her Japanese face.

"Ready to see who Jack was so urgent to meet?" Owen asked as we approached Gwen and Tosh.

"I guess so," Tosh answered. "Better arm ourselves. We don't know who or what's on the other side."

"Agreed," Gwen pulled her gun out and we all copied.

We descended into the basement bar, into a corridor, with red walls leading to a door, with two hallways on either side.

Ianto and Tosh took the left corridor, while Gwen took the right.

Guns ready, Owen and I carefully pressed our ears against the door. We heard voices on the other side.

"How's the Time Agency?" We heard Jack ask someone.

"Didn't you hear? The Time Agency shut down." A familiar man's voice said.

"You're kidding."

"No," the man said. "There are only seven of us left now."

"Wow," Jack reacted.

"It's good to see you." He said. "I was never the same without you."

"You need to go." Jack ordered. "This is my territory."

"What?!" the man's surprised. "You could never get enough of me on you territory." He grabbed his gun and shot the glass in the doors where we were hiding. "Alright, everybody out."

We burst through the doors into a bar room. With a bar table lined with drinks on the left side of the room.

Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto arrived the same way Owen and I did. Guns raised and ready to shot any surprises.

Jack sat on a bar stool, and the man had dirty blonde hair and wore an old red solider jacket. Oh great.

"Guns down, it's okay," Jack ordered as he stood up.

"You've got a team!" the man said amazed. "How sweet! No blonde, you need a blonde."

"God, he's worse than Jack." Owen complained.

"Do you have a team name?!" he asked. "I love team names!"

"Torchwood," Jack said.

"Oh," the man said. "Not the best name I might say. But Torchwood works."

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Violet Boulstridge, meet -"

"Captain John Hart." John interrupted.

"We go back." Jack said.

"Excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners." John explained.

"In what way?" Ianto asked.

"In every way," John answered.

"It was two weeks," Jack corrected.

"Except the two weeks we were trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years." John said. "It's like having a wife."

"You were the wife." Jack corrected.

"You were the wife!"

"No, you were the wife!"

"But I was a good wife!" John looked at me. "Now that's a face I met before. Violet is it?"

"Yes, and it's horrible to see you again John is it?" I taunted.

John smiled and Jack looked confused. "You've met before?"

John looked away from me. "Yes the first night I came here."

"He's the reason I came to your little Torchwood hub." I explained.

Jack understood now. "So John, what brings you to Cardiff?"

John walked back beside Jack, "Does there have to be a reason?" Jack was not convinced. "Okay, I was working with this woman, beautiful, clever, and so on." John continued. "She gets shot, she's dying and she begs me. To finish this project she was working on. Three canisters, somewhere in Cardiff, your people will get infected if they stay out there. We need to destroy them."

"And what will you get out of it?" Jack asked, still not convinced.

"Granting a dying woman's last wish," he answered. "Will you and your team help me find them?"

Jack hesitated. "Fine, let's head back to the hub."


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the team and I await Jack and John to take the stone pavement lift down to the hub to meet us.

While we wait, we started talking. "So who do you think John is?" Owen started.

"Probably another old friend he never told us about." Tosh said.

"Hey." Owen addresses me. "You're an 'old friend' of Jacks. Do you know anything that we don't know about him?"

Now every ones staring at me, waiting an answer, I look away and say. "Jack is a very secretive man. But I'm one of the only people he trusts."

"So?" Owen shoves me on.

"Yes. I know who Jack is. I know where his home town is. I know how old he is." I answer.

"How old is he?" Gwen asks. "We all know he can't die."

"If he didn't tell you, I don't want to tell you." I say. "I even know how he became immortal."

There's a jerk in the ceiling and Jack descends with John on a stone slab. "It's roomy, I'll give you that. Your taste in interior design hasn't gotten any better though. What is this, sewer chic?" John commented.

The lift reaches the bottom. John tries to steps off but Jack stops him. "Surrender your weapons."

Ianto walks up with a large plate. John throws two guns on it and hands Ianto a sword. "And the rest," Jack insists.

"That's all."

Gwen pulls out a machine. "One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath the left elbow, sending small charges." John unwillingly gives the rest to Ianto.

"Now then," Jack says. "Welcome to Torchwood."

We all walk to the conference room and sit down. "Tell us more about these canisters." Jack says to John.

"I've done some scanning to see where the canisters will be." Tosh says opening up a map of Cardiff on the screen. "John says there are three canisters, I estimate one around these crates, one around this warehouse, and one around the top levels of this office building." She pointed to the areas. "We need to split up and cover these places."

"Okay, if that's it," Jack said. "Tosh and Owen you will search the warehouse. Ianto, Violet you're with me. We'll take the office building. Gwen,"

"I'll go to the crate storage with John." Jack disapproved of Gwen teaming up with John. "I can take care of myself Jack." Gwen insisted.

"Fine," Jack said slowly. "Let's move. But Gwen I need to talk to you alone." We file out of the room, Ianto and I headed for the SUV and waited for Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

The office building was huge, but good thing Jack assured us that we only have to check the top floor and the roof. The rift is at its strongest up there or something.

The elevator ride was slow and had an awkward silence. Thankfully Jack broke it to ask more questions. "So Violet, where have you been all these years?"

"Well, I traveled with my dad a bit. But mostly stayed at home, go to school and keep quiet." I told Jack, but Ianto was listening in.

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Ianto asks.

"Let's just say we have the same Doctor." Jack says.

The elevator ride comes to an end. We pour into the office, Ianto and I begin searching for what Captain John described immediately.

While Jack takes in the scenery. "I love offices. There just so . . . real. Office romances, photo copying your butt."

"We'll take this room," Ianto tells Jack. "You take the roof, your better on them. Besides, an office might be too much for you."

Jack smiled and ran up the stairway to the roof. There was another awkward silence. "So, where did you and Jack meet?" Ianto asks me.

"We met a rather long time ago. At a dance, we started talking at first then we began to be good friends. I don't know, I guess we lost touch."

The elevator bell rang. Ianto and I were startled by it. "Is that Jack?" Ianto asked.

"No," I replied. "Jack took the stairs and there's no button in the elevator heading for the roof."

We drew our guns. "You stay here," Ianto ordered. "I'll check who it is." We headed for the door to the elevators.

I hid out of sight on the side of the glass doors. Ianto stealthy slid through the doors.

The longer it took the more scared I got. I heard a gun load. I peered around the corner just to see what's going on, but not enough to get noticed.

Perfect, Captain John is pointing a gun to Ianto's head. "Into the lift," John orders.

Ianto realizes what's happening and raises his hands in surrender. John takes his gun from his hand. Leaving him unarmed. Ianto turns around to face him.

"Your friends are bleeding." John tells him, as he makes him back into the open lift. "Their dying, and you barely have enough time to save them."

Ianto reaches for the earpiece, "Owen? Gwen?"

"Oh, what am I a child?" John states. "Not very powerful technology easily blocked. You should be embarrassed, and when you get to the bottom, run. You look like a man who enjoys a challenge. If you can save them, come back up here. I'll shoot on sight."

John presses the lift button, and backs away. Gun still trained to Ianto's head. "Going down, yes please."

Ianto pushes the lift doors back, "Why are you doing this?"

"What a lame joke!" John says. "Money, so run, Ianto Jones." The lift descended downward.

John put his guns away, and ran up the stairs to the roof. I waited a little while before slowly following him.

On the roof, there's no door that separates the stairway form the outside. Another challenge I will gladly take. The more challenges, the more interesting it gets.

Once again I peer around the corner to get a perspective. Jack found one of the canisters we were looking for and John comes up behind him, "Man of the year, fifteen ninety four, still looking good."

Jack's phone rings, "The other boy trying to warn you about me." John takes the phone and tosses it on the ground, and puts his hand out, "Canister."

"If you harmed them in any way . . ."

"No." John answers quickly. "You know they're pretty but stupid."

"Doesn't look like that from here."

"Just give it here." John asks again. Jack still doesn't hand it over.

"Bombs?" Jack says. "Really?"

"Let's not focus on the details." John insists.

"It's a little embarrassing that you needed help to find them." Jack laughed.

"A little humiliating that you fell for the scam." John said back. "Your team did all my leg work."

"Is that what you wanted?" Jack asked.

"What I want is for you to come to your senses." John replied. "Join me Jack. Back in the old routine we'd rule. How can you stay with one planet? When there's thousands waiting to be discovered! We should be up there. Among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before."

Jack looked at him, "I can't."

John looked annoyed, "Why not? What's keeping you here? Come on! The whole galaxy is awaiting us. All the mischief we can make."

There was a silence which made me think that Jack was considering it. But thankfully Jack broke it, "You know you never really mastered that temptation shield."

"It's not a shield." John corrected. "It's fact."

"Move on!" Jack told John. "Here I am a new life and you're still pouring out the same old tunes. I'm sorry but they don't play as well 'cause now you're looking a little older. And what are they wrinkles around your eyes?"

"Laugh lines." John corrected again.

"Oh, hell of a good joke," Jack laughed.

"It's you I'm laughing at." John argues on. "And I know you're listening in." he calls to me. I duck inside the stairway again.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asks.

John appears at the doorway, "Come here love." He grabs me and pulls me into Jacks sight.

"Now, canister," he puts his hand out again.

"Whoops!" Jack tosses it over his shoulder and off the building.

John is not amused, while Jack gives him a cackle. Unexpectedly, John says, "Whoops!" and pushes Jack off the edge!

"Jack!" I scream. But John strangles me back. I hear a splat and I see Jack landed on a bench twenty stories below.

"Hey, no need struggling." John tells me. "Just let me do one more thing for you."

"And what is that?" I ask and he kisses me.

I quickly push him away. But I immediately feel like my body is shutting down. I fall into his arms, I can't move or speak.

"Paralyzing lip balm," He explains. "You'll be passing out soon, if nobody finds you in the next hour. It will become toxic, oh and, you a rather good kisser."

My world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to see Owen and Jack over me, while the rest of the team is standing and looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks me.

"I'm fine. Glad you can't die Jack." I sit up with help from Owen and him. I'm sitting at the courtyard at the foot of the office building. "What happened?"

"John has this paralyzing lip stuff." Owen explained. "He must've kissed you and it, well, paralyzed you. It happened to Gwen. You'll be fine."

I stood up with help from Jack. "It's nice to see you but," Ianto says. "I imagine that John is in the hub, trying to use whatever what was in the canisters."

"Right, let's go." The team runs to the SUV.


	8. Chapter 8

The team line up on the raised platform, in the medical area, where John was going to place a 3-D triangle in the middle of a flat triangle.

We point our guns at John. He turns around, "Okay . . . Ianto works fast. Is that even fair?"

"Maybe you didn't realize," Gwen said. "You can beat, shoot, threaten and poison us and we keep coming back. Stronger every time."

"Well I think you outta know," John replies. "Your boss is lying out -"

Jack walks back in, still alive. "Now that's impressive." John's voice cracks. "You could make a fortune with that act. C'mon how does it work?"

"I can't die." Jack says plainly.

"No but really," John spits out.

"No but really, you can't kill me." Jack states. "No matter how many times you try, I can't die . . . ever!"

Jack walks down to face him closer. "Yeah but what does it cost you?" John asked. "Every time you have to be pulled back, how does it feel? Plus, you being reborn in this mess, I pity you."

Jack laughs. "These people, this planet, all the beauty you could never see." He smiles. "That's what I come back for."

"What's in the canisters?" Gwen asks.

"Any time Captain." Owen said.

"Alright, that woman," John starts. "The one I told you about had herself the rarest jewel in the galaxy. Just when I got my hands on it, she brews up a storm in the rift."

"You said this was a dying woman's request." Tosh reminded him.

"Yeah she was dying." John says. "I shot her. But my luck had changed when it ended up here. So I'm thinking fifty-fifty, for the jewel, a good deal."

We put our guns down and walk to Jack's office. John places the triangle on the desk and we gather around it. Jack lets him place the triangles together. "This should give us the location of the jewel."

Once they were connected, a woman showed as a small hologram on the desk. She had long black curly hair. "There she is." John said.

"The woman you murdered." Gwen stated.

"You traveled many galaxies for this," said the hologram. "Well done, except there's no jewel."

"What?"

"Only this," the woman said, turning to the triangle. It opens, and moves.

"No, no, no!" John says angrily. "There's gotta be a jewel it's all about the jewel!" Something rise's from it and a disk of some sort and it claws into Johns chest. Gaining a red light and beeping sound.

"It's an explosive device," the woman explains. "That will latch itself on whoever killed me. It will blow in ten minutes, it will only come off when it blows so, don't bother trying. Good bye, see you in Hell."

"No wait!" but the woman disappears. "Get it off me!" John screams.

"How big is this explosion going to be?" I ask.

"I'd say big." Jack says.

"So we really better get him out of the city." Owen suggests.

"You've got to help me! Please!" John begged.

Jack looks him straight in the eye and says, "Why?"

John punches Jack and snatches me. "Let her go!" everyone screams at different times, as they all pull their guns back out.

John backs us up into the main room. "Back off!" he commands, but no one listens.

He manages to latch an alien handcuff to both of our hands. "It's dead locked shielded, no way to undo them, unless you have this key." He pulls a key out of his pocket and swallows it. "Now you have to save me unless you want her blown up with me."

_Oh great_, I thought. Then I remembered something I read on Tosh's computer earlier that day. "Tosh have you perfected that the rift predicting thing?" I ask her.

"Violet, no way," Jack said as Tosh rushed to her computer.

"What's she talking about?" John asks.

"If we're in the rift when it blows, the city will be safe." I explain.

"And how does that save us?" John asks.

"It doesn't."

"You're bluffing." John tells me.

I turn to him, "Try me."

"There's a crack in the rift from the moment John arrived." Tosh told me.

"That's where we're going." I grab him and start pulling him off toward the SUV outside, with Tosh, Gwen and Ianto following us.


	9. Chapter 9

Driving to your death is not easy. Especially when you got a murderer attached to you while you're driving.

We arrive at the top of the parking garage where John first came to Cardiff. I pull him out of the car, while the misty entrance to the rift opens.

"You're not really gonna sacrifice yourself?" John asks.

"We have to go." I start to drag him toward the rift entrance.

Owen's red sports car screeches to a stop behind the SUV. Jack and Owen leap out of the car.

"Wait!" Jack yells after me, but it's too late. I can feel the rift pulling me and John in.

"You're insane!" John sneers at me.

"Violet, NO!" Jack screams wash away as I get swept away with John locked to my wrist into the unknown.

**Authors Note: This was my first fanfiction, let me know what you thought, or if you want a sequel or not.**


End file.
